1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an endless tread chassis for full-track vehicles, in particular mining machines and loading machines, comprising rocker arms swivellably linked to the endless tread carrier and bearingly supporting rollers for the endless tread links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In particular in connection with heavy duty vehicles such as bucket-wheel excavators, heavy duty loading machines as well as cutting machines, it is known to provide endless tread chassis having their endless tread or chain links, respectively, supported on rocker arms by means of frequently two or four supporting rollers. If there are provided four supporting rollers, pairs of supporting rollers are supported with interposition of a further rocker arm on a common rocker arm being swivellably linked to the endless tread carrier. With known constructions of such endless tread chassis, the endless tread chain had to be opened or the endless tread links had to be separated one from the other for dismounting the rocker arm in case of necessary maintainance work on the bearing means, in particular in case of fracture or bearing deficiency.